october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Chest
The Hope Chests 'are twelve precious faerie items made by Oberon himself. The first one was a gift for his wife, Titania. All are made from the four sacred woods of Faerie interlocked, carved with knives of water and air—'oak and ash for bracing and balance, rowan and thorn for pattern and protection. It is said there are twelve of them. Big ThreeRosemary and Rue, ch. 9Forum post "Hope Chest" In the current time, Countess Evening Winterrose compelled (using a geas) Toby to find the Hope Chest and solve her murder. Background : "The stories say there are twelve hope chests, that Oberon made them when mankind was still nothing but an interesting diversion. Some people say the chests hold secrets, or stars, or nothing at all; that the Heart of Faerie is hidden in one and the others are decoys, or that they hold a map that would lead us to our missing King and Queens. Some say the chests hold the keys to the deeper lands of Faerie, the places on the other side of the Summerlands. And behind closed doors, they say the hope chests hold a different sort of key: the key to immortality. That they can change the balance of a changeling’s blood, making them pureblooded . . . or human.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 9" About Holders * Titania *Evening Winterrose *Sollys royal family *False Queen of the Mists (former) *Arden Windermere Powers * can shift the balance of the blood passed it along to the first of her half-blood children * can make a changeling more human or more fae Location *Arden Windermere's knowe (formerly in possession of the false Queen of the Mists and Evening) *Sollys Royal Family Other Details * An almost pleasant tingling burning that wasn’t painful speed through the finger and up the arm as it was held. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 9 * Any child of Faerie, even a Changeling, would have known what it was. * It seems to whisper to the person holding it in hand, offering the world—like Pandora's box * It has a dangerous pull for Changelings.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 10 History / Background Characters Associated Events in the Series (Spoilers) Use the book title at the opening of each paragraph as a "Spoiler Warning". ✥ In Rosemary and Rue, Toby found the Hope Chest in a secret place at Third Road Enterprises using the magical key that Evening left for her through an autumn sprite. The Sprite used a Rose GoblinRosemary and Rue, ch. 8 to deliver the key. The key brought her right to it. Toby felt it working on her—a burning sensation—right away. She wrapped it in in plastic and left to find a safe place for it. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 9 Toby entrusted it to Tybalt making him swear a Formal Promise. She could feel it pull on her and knew it had to be kept with a pureblood and the Queen could't touch him. — Toby had it for a few days after it was all over. She felt it had changes her in a smal way. She never touched it. Toby gave the box to the Queen. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 27 ✥ Before the events of ''Instruments of Darkness'', a Hope Chest was used on Cailin to remove the Daoine Sidhe in her blood, leaving her a pure Cait Sidhe. Quotes Book References See Also External References Content Refs: * Rosemary and Rue (October Daye, book #1): A TO Z | Book Reviews | Open Book Society General Toby Daye Links: * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page Category:Objects, Magic, Spells, etc. Category:Toby's World